This invention relates to an exercise device and, in particular, to a resilient stretching device worn on the body of the user, whereby the user may engage in the exercise of the arms, shoulders and upper body while walking.
At the present time there is a great deal of interest in physical fitness. Various types of exercises and exercising devices have been recommended for use by the general public in achieving physical fitness goals. A particularly popular class of exercising devices simulates the effects of walking or cross-country skiing. These types of devices typically include a treadmill or slidable foot rests to simulate the motions of the user in walking or cross-country skiing. In addition, the devices often include means to simultaneously exercise the arms, shoulders and upper body; for example, poles to simulate ski poles or rope and pulley arrangements biased by springs or weights.
The stationary exercising devices described above are expensive and cumbersome substitutes for the type of exercise that is being simulated. While the option of cross-country skiing is not available to all of those who seek the benefits of aerobic exercise, walking is available to most people and has been recognized by physical fitness authorities as an excellent form of exercise for developing cardiovascular fitness while placing a low level of stress on the musculature and skeletal system of the user. There are additionally numerous benefits and advantages of walking in an outdoor environment as opposed to the use of a stationary exerciser indoors. Walking has been found to be less monotonous and therefore more likely to be sustainable over the long term. Furthermore, modern energy efficient architecture has contributed to polluted indoor air. Indoor air, in fact, may be much more polluted than most outdoor air. Walking is also low cost and requires no complicated, cumbersome and expensive machinery. Walking may also result in a more natural motion and the variety of terrains encountered in an outdoor environment may result in a more all around form of exercise as opposed to mechanically assisted exercise which may over exercise certain muscle groups while avoiding other muscle groups entirely.
The one limitation on outdoor walking exercise is that while walking exercises the legs, lower body and cardiovascular system, the upper body, arms and shoulders will typically not be as thoroughly exercised in the absence of an exercising aid of some type. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,573 issued to Wehrell on Oct. 9, 1990 for "Boxing Exercise Harness", a mobile exercise harness for boxers is disclosed which allows the user to exercise the arms, chest and shoulders by moving handgrips against the resistive force of elastic cords. The elastic cords are mounted on a harness which is supported by the body of the user. The elastic cords are directed through an arrangement of pulleys to provide a more nearly constant force of resistance to the arms of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,439 issued to Kuhl on Mar. 27, 1990 for "Body Supported Resilient Exercise Apparatus", discloses an exercise device in which an elastic cord is formed into a figure 8 shape, including two loops that are coincident at a common juncture. The two loops are releasably interconnected at a point opposite the common juncture. The device is worn as a harness about the upper body of the user. Each of the loops formed from the resilient cord have tubular handles for grasping and extending by the user.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,705 issued to Tolle on Feb. 19, 1991 for "Athletic Device." Tolle discloses a vest worn by the user in which an elastic strap is fastened across a back part of the vest and terminates in cuff connections for the arms of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,641 issued to Smallwood on Mar. 27, 1928 for "Exerciser and Blood Circulator" discloses an arrangement of two endless elastic bands connected together at the front and the back so that the device is worn around the upper body of the user and extended in loops around the feet of the user.
Another form of exercising device using loops of elastic cord is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,494 issued to Santighian on Jun. 7, 1994 for "Elastically Resilient Exercise Device." Santighian discloses an exercise device comprising an elastic cord forming a continuous loop, three movable rings form three adjustable loops out of the continuous loop, two lower loops form stirrups to hold each foot of the user, and an apex loop is capable of exercising the head or neck of the user or to be gripped by the hands of the user.